Zilla
'Zilla '''is the main antagonist in the 1998 film ''GODZILLA, a minor antagonist in the TV animated series Godzilla: The Series and the 2004 film Godzilla: Final Wars, and a major antagonist in the first two issues of the comic book Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Zilla is a giant mutated iguana originating from a nuclear test in French Polynesia. As the test was done in 1968, the creature (or perhaps species) grew over a period of approximately thirty years. His irradiated genes caused him to achieve a height of over sixty meters (about two-hundred feet). ''GODZILLA'' (1998) He swam from the islands across the Pacific, attacking a Japanese freighter, and then stomped across Panama. From there he traveled up the American Eastern Seaboard, where he sank several American fishing boats. He then stomped through New York, necessitating the evacuation of the entire city. The military battled him extensively, and supposedly killed him in the East River. However, he had laid at least a hundred eggs in Madison Square Garden (an arena in Midtown Manhattan), which hatched and filled the Garden with hundreds of baby Zillas. The military bombed the Garden, slaying the infant Zilla's . However, Zilla then revealed himself to have survived, and chased the heroes through New York across the Brooklyn Bridge, where he became entangled in the suspension cables. He was then killed by F-18's (although later on, in the sequel TV series, he was resurrected as a cyborg by the Tachyons, this cyborg variant appeared during the monster wars story arc which was very similar to the general plot of'' Destroy All Monsters and ''Godzilla: Final Wars). However, one of his offspring survived, and imprinted upon Dr. Niko Tatopolous. From there, he accompanied Tatopolous and his team, H.E.A.T., on their missions against various monsters mutated by nuclear experiments in Godzilla: The Series. ''Godzilla: The Series'' Zilla appears in the beginning of the very first episode of the TV-series Godzilla: The Series. He later returns as Cyber Zilla. ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' ﻿﻿In Godzilla: Final Wars, Zilla is one of the monsters controlled by the Xiliens, and under their control he attacks Sydney, Australia. Zilla is taken away by the Xiliens to give the illusion that they stopped him, and is later unleashed by X to battle Godzilla. Zilla is defeated rather quickly by Godzilla himself, who sends him flying into the Sydney Opera House and finishes him off with his atomic breath. Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Zilla is a major antagonist in the first two issues of the comic Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, where he comes ashore and attacks the city of Honolulu. Godzilla appears and does battle with Zilla, forcing the monster to retreat. Zilla later reappears swimming in the waters around the Monster Islands. Gallery Godzilla_animated.png|Zilla in the animated series ZillaGFW.jpg|Zilla in Godzilla: Final Wars ZillaGRoE.jpg|Zilla in the comic Godzilla: Rulers of Earth External Links *Zilla on Wikizilla Category:Giant Monsters Category:Godzilla villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Asexual Category:Animal Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Titular Villains Category:Speedster Category:Sea Monsters Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Monsters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fighter Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Predator Category:Protective Villains Category:Rivals Category:Rogue Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Force of Nature Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Paternal Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Parents Category:True Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Legacy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Mass Murderer